


when i go flying off the edge (you go flying off as well.)

by serenitysea



Series: something i need [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, in which ward learns things about skye, skye/ward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Five things Ward learns about Skye (and one thing he wishes he hadn't.)</p><p>Companion piece to <i>in this world full of people (there's one killing me.)</i></p><p>Spoilers through 1.21</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i go flying off the edge (you go flying off as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> They are killing me dead. So dead. 
> 
> Pay attention to the things Ward learns; they're all important in what they mean (and what is not blatantly said) and might make a reappearance someday...
> 
> Also: You guys are AMAZING. Thank you so much for your feedback and kind words and thoughtful comments. I can't tell you how much I appreciate each and every one. This is a lovely community and I am honored to be a part of it.
> 
> Title from OneRepublic's _Something I Need_.

5.} _She is weirdly competitive._

He thought never thought it would be the case, but it actually makes sense. Skye is an orphan and has never really had anyone rooting for her. On the Bus, she gains a family in Coulson, May and FitzSimmons. 

(He doesn't like to think about what that makes him. Those thoughts lead to the Dark Side. …God, he's been spending way too much time with her.) 

She finally has a family, and a purpose and a reason to exist in the morning -- she is _wanted_ (is she _ever_ wanted) -- and no one and _nothing_ will take that away from her. 

So it isn't even as much as she is weirdly competitive as it is that she is intensely focused and will not let anyone get in her way. He wasn't lying when he said that every person has a moment where they have to decide what they want. There's a part of him that almost wishes she had more time before she had to experience it -- but this is Skye, and she's all about charging into situations head-first and to hell with the consequences. 

So, yeah. It's a little difficult to explain; that she's weirdly competitive with… _herself._

Trying to figure out how to put that into words probably makes for an interesting summary report for Coulson to read every week. 

* * * 

4.} _She hates to give up on people._

Miles. 

Just. _Miles_. 

(Thinking about that punk makes him want to rearrange Lyndon's face. 

Or, as Fitzsimmons would say: _Fascia_. 

…They're growing on him -- despite his best efforts -- but he really needs a vacation away from these people.) 

Skye looked so stricken, so hurt when she realized what Lyndon had done. She couldn't believe that the person who had taught her to take care of herself had turned on what they had believed in. 

When she turns away from him, she doesn't look back. In fact, she stays holed up in her bunk for several days. (And he is mad enough at her for being so gullible and allowing someone to manipulate her so easily that he doesn't do a thing about it.) 

(He regrets it, now.) 

(He regrets it _so much more_ after Quinn shoots her and it looks like she's not going to last long enough for a miracle cure of any caliber to save her.) 

* * * 

3.} _She is freakishly determined._

No matter what he throws at her (sometimes literally), Skye always comes through. 

She will whine about early morning training, complain that her arms feel like noodles, insist that she cannot do another rep. She will fall to the ground like a sack of flour after the first hour of their morning workout. 

He will look at her and patiently demand, " _Skye_." 

And she will get up (rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically, no less) assume the correct stance, and start again. 

She won't stop until he tells her to. 

(Which is not to say he won't hear about it for the rest of the day. Or that the entire team won't know by lunch time.) 

She never gives up. 

* * * 

2.} _There is no peace quite like when she is in his arms._

He doesn't like to talk about the hyperbaric chamber, or the mission from hell they went through to get the alien drug that saved her life. He doesn't like to address the way her body at first rejected the cure and seemed to try to rip her insides apart. In fact, he kind of likes to pretend like the whole experience never happened. 

It's just… It _did_ happen. 

Not only did it happen, but it disrupted _everything._

Clearly, it wasn't something she planned -- while Skye grumbles about crack of dawn training, even she wouldn't go this far to get out of it -- but he can't deny that he has been unreasonably restless during her recovery. 

Because she is Skye, and she is ridiculously stubborn, she has the crazy idea that they are going to resume training immediately. Not just resume, but pick up where they left off. 

Because he is Ward, and more importantly -- _her Supervising Officer_ \-- it is up to him to knock some sense into her thick skull and make her understand that _under no such terms_ will that be happening. 

He doesn't know whether to be annoyed or proud that she gets the drop on him and spins back against his chest in a disarming move that they'd perfected months ago. Overriding all of this is the fear he has that she'll re-injure herself or hurt something else and he has half a mind to lecture her into next year when he feels the slight tremble in her body. It almost instantly gives way to her sliding into him so he has no option but to allow her the freedom of movement at this time. 

Skye seems perfectly content to stay in his arms for a while and he finally feels like he can breathe normally again without wanting to take someone's head off. 

_Peace._

* * * 

1.} _She kisses the way she approaches a situation._

Fully committed, overwhelming, insatiably curious, obliterating everything in her path. 

(He usually loses the ability to string a rational thought together after a few of those kisses.) 

* * * 

0.} _Her parents are monsters._

God, he _aches_. 

* 

**Author's Note:**

> Because he's not a monster. Because his heart _breaks_ for her, knowing what he does about her parents. 
> 
> ...I need to stop here or I'll be writing post-fic in my notes. Jeez.


End file.
